


It All Comes Out

by MoonLight_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Lover/pseuds/MoonLight_Lover
Summary: A lot of things have changed after the war. And one Draco Malfoy has came to terms with the fact that he is in love, more specifically with a Gryffindor. But he pushes his feelings aside to carry on with his life, which is finally looking up to him. Because Potter would never love him back.But one day during a game of Truth or Dare, it all comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope this isn't to bad. This is my first fanfic ever so it probably isnt going to be the best. Please comment and tell me things I can improve on, since i am not very good at this. Hope you enjoy.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, come out at once!" Pansy screeched. She had been trying to get him to come out of his room that he shared with Theo and Finnigan for over an hour. Why? Because she was trying to get him to go to a small party that the a few of the other eighth years had set up.  

"Pansy, you know I have a charms essay due in for Monday, and I really don’t want to do it tomorrow." Draco whines. Draco did have a charms essay, but he had already done it. The real reason he didn’t want to go was because Pansy would find out a way to embarrass him, she always did. And that meant hiding from Potter for a week. Because he really didn’t want Harry to think he was any worse than he already was. To any other person, that wouldn’t make sense. Surely you would want to talk to Potter instead, not the way Draco thought about it.  

"I know you have already done your stupid charms essay. And if I promise you that I won't embarrass you, will you come?" Pansy asked. "Anyway, I would think you would like to come today. He's going, and someone told me that he might actually like you."     
Draco opened his door a little too quickly. "I have no idea what you mean Pansy." His voice wavering a bit. 

"Yes you do. Draco I have known you long enough, I think I can tell when my best friend has a crush on someone." Pansy pulled Draco back into the room and sat next to him on his bed. "You have to do something you know, you can't block out your feelings forever."   

Draco turned to face Pansy, "Is it really that obvious?" Concern etched in his voice. 

"No, I'm just a really good friend," Pansy smiled, "Now back to what I said before." 

"I know I can't ignore him forever, I just don’t know what to do. Also who told you that Potter might have a crush on me, because at the moment, I don't believe a word that they are saying." 

" Can't tell, but I have a feeling you will find out if you come tonight." 

"What are you guys even doing?" Draco still didn’t have a clue.  

" I think Seamus and Blaise have got some hold of some Veritaserum and we are going to just hang around and play truth or dare." 

Draco sighed, " Fine I'll come, but there better be some firewhiskey." At that Pansy left Draco in piece as he chose what to wear for the evening, because if he was going to go, he may as well look the part. He eventually settled on a pair of light grey, muggle, skinny jeans and a jade green short-sleeved button down. Soon the time came, and at 7:05 (because he had to fashionably late) Draco went down the stairs leading to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco realized he was the last one when he got down. Potter, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom were sitting with Blaize and Luna. Luna and Draco had got quite close during Eighth year, even though she was technically in her seventh, and he had a feeling that she knew about his crush on Harry. Pansy and Theo were talking to Ron's sister Ginny. From what he could tell Pansy and Ginny were standing closer than two friends normally would. And Seamus and Dean were already kissing in a corner. 

When Harry looked up he saw draco standing near the staircase leading to the boys dormitories, he was looking at Seamus and Dean. "Draco is here"    
Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him, and gave a gentle smile. To his surprise it was returned with a wide grin. 

"Everyone in a circle on the floor" Shouted Blaise, to the annoyance of Theo, who had moved next to Blaise to join his conversation. 

Everyone was settled down, Draco had ended up sitting next to Pansy and Hermione, Finnigan had produced a vial of what looked like Veritaserum. 

"Seamus, is that what I think it is." Said Hermione. 

It turned out that only Blaise, Seamus, Pansy and Draco had known about the game. And once Blaise had announced that it was in fact Veritaserum many concluded that the night would be very interesting. Draco thought he had seen Harry give him a quick look.  

"Before we had out the Veritaserum, there are some rules," stated Pansy. "First, is the fact that we will be using a bottle. Whoever's go it is spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to ask the first person 'Truth or Dare'. Once Their go is finished we go to the person who the bottle landed on. Second, you have to answer the question, but if you really don’t want to then you can take a piece of clothing of, but I suppose that will be kind of hard since you would have taken Veritaserum. Everyone clear"  

There was a murmur of yes's. Clicks of glasses, and then the game began.  

First to go was Seamus. He spun the bottle with little force and it slowed to a stop pointing at Blaise.   

"Dare" said Seamus feeling quite confident.    
"I dare you to give your boyfriends, ex-girlfriend a lap dance" Blaise had a evil smirk displayed on his lips. 

Ginny, Seamus and Dean all looked slightly pale. Then Seamus stood up casually walked up to Ginny and stared giving a very eccentric lap dance. By the end of it, Seamus looked very happy with himself, Ginny was blushing like mad and, if you looked closely, Pansy had a slightly sour look on her face directed to Seamus. With that Seamus went back to his seat and gave Dean a small peck on the check. Blaise then span the bottle and it landed on Pansy 

"Oh great" 

"Truth or Dare, darling" 

"Truth" said Blaise, looking slightly fearful.  

"Why do you keep on giving Theo these weird looks all the time. It's quite distracting you know. You were doing it earlier" Pansy said, small smile painted on her lips. "Hey, where are you going"   

Blaise had stood up and had started walking to what looked like the boy's dormitories 

"This is why" Blaise just stated before her took Theo's chin in this had and pulled him into a soft, but firm kiss. Quite a long one at that. Once it was done, Theo just smiled back at Blaise, eye's shining. 

"Right moving on" said Pansy after a long pause. She spun the bottle and it landed on Neville. "I pick Dare" she said before Neville even got a chance to ask. 

" I dare you to take your top off for the rest of the game." 

A slightly board look came across Pansy's face before she removed her top revealing a highly revealing bra. "I was doing something before to night and wasn’t bothered to change." Everyone gave Pansy a look saying that she really didn't need to say that.            

This carried on for a while. Hermione snogged Luna, much the annoyance of Ron and Neville. Ginny had to recite her poem she wrote about Harry in Second year 5 times to the amusement of Harry. Dean Told everyone his most embarrassing moment ever, everyone found out that Draco had a parseltongue kink. And everyone was surprised when Neville downed a can of muggle beer in less than seven seconds.  

"I dare you to 'French kiss' the person you find the most attractive in this room."    
Pansy gave Ginny a look, before walking straight up to her and snogged her like her life depended on it. To everyone's surprise Ginny responded just as ruff and the only one who wasn't surprised by the end of it all was Luna. 

"They told me about a month ago." Luna said like it was nothing. Pansy and Ginny was laughing at everyone's reaction. The bottle was spun again and it landed on Draco. 

"Truth." Said Ginny   

"What is your biggest secret, at this current moment in time"   
Ginny's face fell as she was going to say that her and Parkinson were together. Harry was staring at Ginny with a knowing look. "My biggest secret at the moment isn't mine to tell", obviously trying to stop the Veritaserum from spitting it out, "it's more like a secret I'm keeping" 

"Well tell us one of your own secrets then"  Draco said, sensing how uncomfortable Potter was looking and how he visibly relaxed once Draco had said that. 

"Well at the beginning of the year when me and Pansy weren't together, I had come up here to try and find Harry. When I couldn't find him I went to go find her. I didn’t find Hermione when I went into her room that she shared with Pansy, instead I found Pansy lying on her bed, fingering herself and muttering a name I couldn't quite hear." Ginny was blushing really hard now. "And it really turned me on. I've never told Pansy that."  

Draco quickly spinned the bottle before anyone could say anything. It landed on Blaize. 

"Draco, Truth or dare." 

"Dare" 

"I dare you to tell us who your crush is, because I know you have one. And you won't even tell Pansy." 

"You can't do that!"  

"I'm afraid he can" said Hermione. 

"He can't do that." Draco said aming it towards Pansy. 

"He can" she said back. 

"Pansy does know by the way, I don't know when she figured it out, but she told me earlier today." Draco had to think of a way to get out of this and fast. He could already feel Harry's name at the tip of his tongue.  

"Draco just tell all ready" Blaise said whining slightly. 

Draco was getting very agitated. He really didn’t want to tell. But he felt like he would burst if he didn’t say anything. 

 

"It can't be that bad Malfoy" Draco knew Potter was trying to be helpful but it wasn’t working.  

"If I tell, this person will hate me for the rest of my life." 

"So it's someone in this room" Ron said with some interest. 

Draco just nodded back. 

"Draco this is ridiculous," Pansy was now on her feet looking towards him, " You know what I said earlier" 

"Pansy, I can't." Draco just looked hopelessly at her. His head was spinning, and it didn't help that all eye's were on him. Potter's were the most piercing and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. "Fine, it's Potter!" Draco practically screamed it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Draco new was that he was running down a corridor. He didn’t even know which one. What he did know was: that he was probably on the third floor, he had tear streaming down his face and that his life was now ruined. Unable to run anymore, Draco leaned his back on the walk and sunk down until he was sitting on the floor. He didn’t no how long he was there before he heard footsteps coming towards him. The person just sat down next to him and after a small while, draco relaxed again. 

"Why did you run off" 

Draco's head jerked up, he hadn't realised it was Harry. But when he did see his face, it was nothing like he had thought it would be. There was no disgust, no loathing. Harry was just looking at him with a kind smile, his emerald eyes glinting in the light, worry etched onto his face.  

"Don't you hate me?" 

"No, why in the world would I hate you?" Harry turned so he was directly facing Draco. He took his chin in his own hand to make him look at him. "I thought it was fairly obvious that I wouldn’t have come looking for you if I hadn't wanted to make sure you very ok. I like you a lot and considering I am still under Veritaserum I would hope that you believe it." By now Draco had more tears in his eyes. As one slowly rolled down his cheek, Harry used him thumb to wipe it away. 

And just like that Harry's lips were on his. It started out slow and gentle. Harry's left hand holding his hip while his right stroking his back. Both gentle, comforting almost. Harry's lips tentatively brushed against his, soft and sweet, sending waves of pleasure down Draco's spine making him shiver. Soo he was feeling slightly dizzy with excitement.   

Harry's tongue glides over Draco's bottom lip, before sneaking it's way into his mouth, when Draco had slightly parted his lips to let Harry in, Draco moans into Harry's mouth as tongues are working around each other, exploring. Soon the need to breath is just a bit too much and they break apart. Harry smiles at him and Draco feels as if glowing with happiness, like it's just radiating off of him. Harry's lips are now on his neck. Innocent pecks, now biting and sucking which make Draco's legs shake. 

Just as Draco feels like it could go on forever, Harry stops. He looks Draco in the eye, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and whispers. 

"I have a feeling you won't want to go back to the dorms tonight. The others would ask why you left. Why don’t we go to the Room of Requirements for the night instead?" 

And with that Harry lead Draco to the  Room of Requirements, while the others were just left to wonder where the two had gone.   


End file.
